


Ease

by yuuago



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Jaakko's voice is like his hands.





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> I saw this pairing in the amnesty prompting for 18+ fics, and I totally had to jump on that. ;)

Veeti closes his eyes to take in the sound of Jaakko's voice, those easy-flowing words.

Syllables gently rolling, rough at the edges. 

Jaakko's voice is more affectionate than it has any right to be. 

It's like those hands, strong and calloused, holding him down, slipping beneath his clothing to seek, touch, stroke him to firmness – there's gentleness in that, a tenderness he wouldn't have expected of him, not on first sight.

Veeti sinks his fingers into Jaakko's hair. Grips and drags him to his mouth. Kisses him to swallow the words – both Jaakko's and his own, before he spills over.


End file.
